My First Kiss
by Moka nee-chan
Summary: In which Sakura discovers that realization and alcohol are never a good combination. "Honestly kids, never ever drink. Not only does it kill your organs but it makes you say extremely stupid things." AU ItaSaku One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own!

Enjoy:)

.

.

"_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy,  
Excuse me Miss, but can I get you out your panties?"_

-My First Kiss, 3OH!3

.

.

.

Honestly?

This has never really bothered me before.

Some people have done it, some haven't. Some lie about it, some do it too often… and the list goes on.

Me? No, I have never tried it. But as of three minutes ago… My world has been flipped around.

You must be wondering what I'm rambling on about…  
I'm talking about kissing, making out, jamming… or whatever you want to call it.

Yes, I, Haruno Sakura, have never been kissed. And you know what the saddest bit is? I'm turning eighteen in a week and I'm currently standing by my window, watching my twelve year old neighbour and his girlfriend make out in his back yard.

And I swear that I saw tongue.

.

.

.

I suppose I got put off from the countless stories I've heard at our weekly sleepovers.

"It was so awkward! Shikamaru like, leaned in too fast and we ended up bashing heads and he bit my lip in the process… Then we were sitting on his couch with ice packs on our heads… And I had a lovely swollen lip. And he suddenly looks at me and says 'I didn't know you smoked.' I mean, can he ever!"

"Neji's hair kept on getting tangled with our tongues…"

"Naruto-kun put too much of his weight on me! And I ended up falling backwards…"

Yes. Even shy, little Hinata has gotten some.

Don't get me wrong, guys have asked me but I just don't see the need to! Right now, all that matters is getting good grades and getting into Medical School. Then passing Medical School and working at Konoha's most prestigious hospital.

… And by then I'll be an old cat lady like Aunt Tsunade… except she has a pig.

Anyway, my friends don't know that I still have my lip virginity. They think that I lost it to Sasuke two years ago. And honestly, I'd love to keep it that way.

Sasuke went through a bit of a rough patch two years back and for some reason he confided in me. We began spending a lot of time together and rumours started spreading around school like wildfire. After all, he was one of the most popular guys in school. So, he didn't want everyone to know what he was going through and we made up the story of being a couple.

Surprisingly, the school believed this story and backed off. However his fangirls refused to accept that the 'Pink haired forehead girl' had gotten the mighty Uchiha Sasuke.  
That was the first time I'd seen Sasuke get out of his emo shoes and tell them off.

Ever since then he's been my best friend.  
Just don't tell Ino or Naruto, 'kay?

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I know that you've told me not to worry before but… What if Ino finds out that we're not dating and stuff?" I asked softly.

The two of us were cloud watching on his lawn when I'd brought this stupid question up again. It was just a day before my birthday.

Sasuke sighed and turned to face me. "Sak, she'll never know unless you tell her. She's believed it for the last two years so chill."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled and looked up at the clouds. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"That cloud looks like a weasel."

.

.

.

Honestly kids, never ever drink. Not only does it kill your organs but it makes you say extremely stupid things. Like seriously.

Ino, Tennie and Hina-chan had pitched up at my apartment at approximately 9pm and dragged me out for some 'warm-ups' at Ino's house before heading to some new club that had opened downtown.

Tennie and Ino were already eighteen, I was nearly there and Hinata had only turned seventeen this year. Ino knew the bouncer at the door (some big weird guy called Kisame who looked blue under the lights) and so he let me in. No, he didn't even ask about Hinata. I swear that girl's chest can get her anywhere.

Anyway, the bartender mixed us up some colourful looking drinks and the next thing I knew; everything was warm and fuzzy… and the room was spinning. Ino was dancing with some guy, TenTen had found some person to arm wrestle with (and she was winning!) and Hinata… Well she was going around telling everybody how much she loved them. So I was babysitting her.

As the clock struck midnight, we had regrouped and were toasting at the bar with Hidan, the bartender, who was passing out shots like he was enjoying watching us getting piss drunk.

A little after one, some guy groped Hinata, who turned around and kicked him in the gut. He got up and came straight for her but Kisame appeared and led both that guy and us out of the club.  
So we took the party back to Ino's and made it a sleepover.

By now, Hinata had calmed down and looked ready to pass out whereas Ino and TenTen were still going strong.

It was at 02:43am that I boldly stood up from where I was lying down and made a statement.

"GUYS! I'm eighteen, single, a virgin and have never kissed anyone!"

It was as if the world stopped. Ino suddenly stopped moving and slowly turned around to face me.

"What was that Sak?"

With alcohol fuelling my every move, I smiled at her and said it again.

"…"

TenTen looked from myself to Ino and bit her lip. "Hina-chan, get down."

As I saw Tennie and Hinata duck, Ino's pillows flew at my face, one after the other. And after the volley of pillows, came the blonde herself.

"OOF!"

"You lied to me for two years?!" she screamed as she used her smaller pillow to whack me.

TenTen had begun cheering in the background and suddenly Hinata appeared and pulled Ino off me.

"Right! You! Pinkie!" exclaimed this scary new Hinata. "Start talking! And if there is any more pillow flinging, my fist will come out! Got it?!" she directed a look at Ino who slowly nodded but remained to glare at me.

"I can explain!" I said with a pout as I rubbed my face.

"So Sasuke and you aren't together?"

"No!"

Ino made a move for me again but Hinata stood up and glared. "Let her finish."

"Sasuke and I were family friends and two years ago, he went through a phase. I'm not going to say what it was, but just know it caused him to become all depressed and stuff. Back then I still lived with Aunt Tsunade and one day Sasuke just appeared at our doorstep… and that was the first surgery I had done with Tsunade. I helped save his life. So I began hanging out with him to like make sure he was okay… And people began talking so we made up the story that we were dating."

By now I was fiddling with my hands and avoiding all eye contact.

"…"

I slowly looked up to see Ino giving me a look as if she was expecting me to scream, "JOKES!"  
Seeing that I was not going to do anything like that, she cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to piece things together.

"Are we okay?" I asked as she continued to stare at me.

Ino ran a hand through her blonde locks and sighed. "I suppose so. But you know what that means now, don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes seeing the gleam in her baby blue eyes.

Oh shit.

.

.

.

No.

A hangover means nothing to Ino. After approximately six hours of sleep, the blonde woke all of us up and demanded that we get ready at her place 'cause we were going out for a birthday breakfast thing.

"Nnngh… Ino you were dreaming! I didn't say anything like that this morning…" I groaned as we trudged through the busy streets of Konoha.

The blonde glared at me. "Oh shut up Sak. I still haven't forgiven you properly for keeping this from me so just suck it up."

"You could've let us sleep…" I whined.

Hinata and Tennie nodded alongside me. Hinata's lavender eyes had turned bloodshot and her skin was paler than usual. The poor thing had thrown up a few times since she was rudely awoken by this blonde pig.

"Sleep is for the weak," Ino said with a grin.

We all gave her a look and sighed. "Right, so where are we going?"

"Ichiraku Ramen Bar"

TenTen and I stopped walking as Hinata threw up again. Tennie rubbed her back and told us she was taking the poor thing home.

"See what you do Pig? You make us sick."

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Shut up Forehead. It's time for breakfast and some matchmaking."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard me. I cannot have you all single and holy-like on your eighteenth."

I opened my mouth to argue but the image of my twelve year old neighbour fluttered across my brain and I hesitantly agreed.

.

.

.

Both of our bowls were empty for the second time and we still had not gotten anywhere.

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were off limits, leaving us with quite a few guys, all who I had said no to when Ino suggested them.

"How about Sai?" asked Ino.

"How about a no? That boy calls me ugly and a hag!"

"Maybe it is his way of err… showing affection?"

"By insulting me?"

Ino sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You should just go out with Sasuke."

"Ino, he's like my brother now!"

The blonde shrugged. "I heard incest is in! Anyway, let's look at the singles from other cities!"

Giving her a look, I placed some bills on the counter before getting up. "As much as I'd love to go through the list of hot singles in Suna, it is my birthday and I need to go see Tsunade and Sasuke."

"They can wait! Come on Sakura! We need to hook you up with someone!"

"Yeah well I was fine all this time wasn't I?"

"Well you've lied to me for the last two years-"

Not wanting to hear her rant and scream, I got up and left, heading in the direction of my other best friend's house.

.

.

.

I knocked three times on Sasuke's door before it was opened.

Walking in, I started rambling, "That stupid pig! She doesn't- Oh hey… Itachi"

There stood Itachi in all his glory, leaning against the other side of the wall, listening to my ramble with a grin on his face. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a crisp white t-shirt. His hair was slightly wet, pulled into its usual tie and there was a towel slung over his shoulder.

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. He was twenty-two and in his final year of Medical School. Whenever he saw me (which was pretty often) he'd go on about teasing me how he was going to graduate before me. It would usually end up with me tossing the nearest object at him and once, that happened to be Sasuke.

But, deep down he was a good guy.  
A good, hot guy.

"Yes, do come in Sakura," he said with that smirk still intact.

I grinned as he gently shoved me inside and closed the door. "Sorry about that…"

"Happy Birthday by the way"

I turned around to thank him only to see him do some very… un-Itachi like.

He winked.

I was pretty sure I was gaping like a goldfish and he chuckled.

"Sasuke said he'd back later… whenever that is. Want some tea so long?"

I nodded and followed the older Uchiha into the kitchen.

"So guess who's going to be writing their final exam before they start with their intake?" came Itachi's voice and I could almost see that smug look on his face.

"You know what Itachi? Your face."

Itachi turned around and gave me an amused look. "Is that seriously your comeback for today?"

"Why? Do you want me to fling Sasuke at you again?"

"Mm hmm. Makes my day more entertaining"

I rolled my eyes and watched him put the kettle on.

"So, I'm still waiting for you to fling something at me"

Itachi turned around, leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms over his chest. And yes, that smirk was there.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I stared him down but I knew I lost this one. That white shirt clung onto him like a second skin and I swear his biceps were never that big.

I huffed and flicked my back-length pink hair over my shoulders.

"You turn eighteen and you become a chicken hmm?"

I glared at his back as he went about finding a teapot and smirked. "And you've been a weasel your entire life!"

"Well weasels are better than chickens. Plus I can eat you."

It was at that moment that poor fragile little Sasuke walked in and stared, obviously only hearing the 'I can eat you' bit. A horrified look crossed his face; he looked from Itachi to me, turned around and left.

As I heard the front door close, a giggle left my lips and I made a mental note to apologize to him later.

Itachi was smirking next to me with two cups of tea in his hands. He indicated to follow him so I did.

The older Uchiha led me into the lounge and set our cups onto the coffee table.

"So how's your day been?"

We both sat down on the couch next to each other and I opted to stare into my tea in fear on my cheeks going red again. Damn that white shirt…

"Actually, it's been a day to remember," I said as I slowly looked at him.

He blew at his tea while eyeing me and I mentally hissed and looked back at my own tea. "Oh?"

"Y-yeah. Ino, TenTen, Hinata and I went to that new club that opened downtown last night. We got kicked out though…" I said with a sheepish look on my face.

"Why? Did you go around flinging random objects at people?" he said with an amused look.

I pouted and sipped my tea. "No, I only fling random objects at you."

"Aa, I feel special"

There was a smile on his face and I twitched. First he winks, now he smiles?

Gasp.

"Y-you should," I mentally screamed. Now my mouth was saying things by itself and there was no alcohol to blame it on…

Itachi looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I swear my heart stopped beating.  
When had he gotten that close to me?

I clutched my tea close to my chest and felt my brain join my heart in shutting down. Itachi placed his tea down on the table and good lord. Was he… leaning in?

Itachi's nose was nearly touching my own and a blush flared across my skin. Usually his eyes looked a solid black but up close… you could see there were specks of blue in the twin midnight black abyss.

"I-itachi?" I stammered.

"Shh"

He placed a kiss on my nose and succeeded in making my entire body cease to function.

My eyelids fluttered closed as I felt his lips against my own, and my body went slack.

And thus the hot tea in my hands was dropped.

"FUCK!"

.

.

.

I had one of Itachi's baggy dark shirts on, 'cause you know my shirt was ruined.

I currently sat next to Itachi whose shirt was off and his chest was a bright, screaming pink. It actually rivalled the colour of my hair.

I mumbled another apology as I pressed the bag of frozen peas against his skin.

Itachi hissed and tried to grin.

I sighed and dabbed his chest again before placing the peas on the table and pecking his lips. "I really am sorry… I've just never been kissed before and you know…"

A look covered Itachi's face. "Really? Well I really do feel special now." He grinned down at me and kissed my nose again. "By the way, you look good in my shirt"

"Eew…"

We both looked up to see Sasuke standing there yet again with his face all scrunched up. "Seriously guys?" he said with a frown," on the couch? People sit there you know! And they eat there too!" The younger Uchiha then noticed the bag of peas on the table and the colour of Itachi's chest. "… I-I don't want to know… I used to like peas… But never again…"

.

.

.

This time, Sasuke and I lay on my lawn and watched the clouds.

A couple days had passed since my birthday and the tea incident. Sasuke was beginning to accept Itachi and I.

I think.  
Although now he just despises peas.

I grinned and turned to face Sasuke. "You know I love you right?"

A frown pulled at his lips and I leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"You're like the little brother I never had," I said in a baby voice.

Sasuke grimaced and pulled away. "Then Itachi is your brother"

"I heard incest is in," I winked at him, remembering Ino's words.

Sasuke eew'd and looked back at the clouds.

"Hey Sasuke," came Itachi from inside of my house.

Sasuke lifted his head and gave his brother a look. "What?"

"There's a phone call for you"

Sasuke looked at me and I shrugged. He then got up, dusted his shorts and headed inside.

I heard the spot alongside me rustle as Itachi sat down next to me. There was a huge grin on his face.

"… There was no phone call was there?"

"Nope"

I grinned and eyed my neighbours' window from where I lay. I'd have to thank the hormonal little twerp later. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have made the outburst on my birthday, or have gotten Itachi.

At that moment, Itachi put his arm next to my head, leaned over and placed his lips against mine. I saw my neighbour come up to his window and his eyes landed on Itachi and I. I gave him a thumbs up, closed my eyes and finally gave in to Itachi.

"Aww come on guys! People lie there you kn-"

"Just shut up Sasuke"

.

.

.

-End-

Reviews make me smile :D


End file.
